Dark Born series: Act I: The Circus is in Town
by Rasaxe
Summary: First part of my recreating series. Nick have just joined the crew, but they are already in trouble. What will they do against a flashy clown.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. It is recommended that before you read this story, you read my oneshot "Enter the Dark Born" to be introduced to my OC Nick. This story series will follow the storyline of One Piece, but we will mostly follow Nick in his journey with Luffy and the others. This story will feature one more OC than only Nick. I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

It was a sunny day. The sea was calm and the winds were steady. A boat sailed through the waves at a steady pace. The three passengers of the vessel all talked about different things.

"So… you want to be the world´s greatest swordsman, huh Zoro?" asked Nick, the newest member of the crew.

"Yeah, I actually left home to find someone, but I couldn´t find him. Since I couldn´t find my way back either, I had to hunt pirates to earn some living expenses."

"Oh, so you are lost?" said both Luffy and Nick.

"SHUT UP! IT´S YOU GUYS WHO IS LOST!" yelled Zoro angrily "Like you, a pirate captain who knows zero to none about navigation."

"I just wander." said Luffy, not getting what Zoro meant.

"And you." Zoro said while pointing at Nick "You said that it was just down the coast, but we set sail over nine hours ago."

"Sorry, I have never been on a boat before, so I don't know how to navigate one." said Nick, looking apologetic.

"Maybe but down the coast? We just had to follow the shores and still we ended out on sea."

There could suddenly be heard growling stomachs.

"So hungry….." said all three of them as they lay themselves on their backs.

They laid there a while before a bird flew over them.

"Oh, a bird." said Zoro.

"Looks tasty." said Luffy.

"Yeah." came from Nick.

They laid there a short while before Luffy sprung up, yelling "Let´s eat that bird!"

"How are we gonna eat that bird?" asked Nick.

"Hell, how are we going to catch it?" added Zoro.

"Watch this." said Luffy.

Luffy stretch his arms up and grabbed a hold on the top of the boat´s mast.

"**Gum Gum Rocket!**"

He was sent flying high into the air and the others just stood there looking.

"I keep forgetting he can do that. He´s a bit weird." said Nick.

"Look who´s talking." said Zoro with a smirk.

"Yeah."

Luffy had just reached the bird, when it bite down on his head and began to carry him away.

"HEELLP!"

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Nick and Zoro, as they franticly began to row after the bird.

"Help!" a voice yelled out and further ahead, there were three people drifting in the ocean.

"People ahead of us!" said Nick.

"Damm, we don´t have time for this. You guy have to get on yourself!" he yelled to the stranded.

"WHAT!" they yelled as the boat rapidly approaches them.

As the boat flew by, the three drifters barely got on board the boat and was breathing heavily afterwards.

"Good job getting on board." commented Zoro, with Nick looking at him with a sweat drop.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO RUN US OVER!" yelled the new passengers.

"Thank God." said one of them a bit after.

"Yeah but…" said another before he pulled a knife "…we are going take over this boat, so hand it over!"

"What?" said Zoro while looking darkly at them. A few moments later, all three of them were beaten to a pulp and forced to row.

"Hohoho… so you are Roronoa Zoro. Who would have guessed?" said the one that had pulled a knife on them earlier.

"Shut up and put some back into rowing."

"Argh, thanks to them we lost track of Luffy." said Nick looking a bit mad "How come you were drifting at sea?"

"Ahh, good questing! It´s because of that bitch!"

"But she was kinda cute." said the second one of them.

While the one who said that got beaten up by the first one, the third began to explain what had happen. After a while the pirates had explained how they had found a boat after raiding a small ship. How the girl on board had tricked them on her boat, stole theirs and how she had predicted the storm that sank the boat they were on.

"She must be something special to predict the weather like that." said Zoro

"Maybe she didn´t predict it?" said Nick looking a little puzzled "It sound a little like she knew exactly what would happen, so maybe she was controlling it."

"Seriously!? Then how were we supposed to take her down?" said the third pirate.

"Doesn't matter now. We have to get the loot back."

"Yeah, or captain Buggy would flay us alive."

"Who´s Buggy?" asked Zoro.

"Buggy the Clown. Bounty of 15.000.000 and is known for his trademark cannonball, the Buggy Ball. A cannonball said to be able to lay a village in ruins in one shot." said Nick.

"How do you know that!?" yelled the three pirates shocked.

"My uncle used to force me to memorize different pirates' bounties. So now I am basically a lexicon on different pirate information."

"Impressive." said Zoro.

"Huh, thanks." said Nick a bit red.

"Why the hell a you blushing!?" yelled Zoro.

"Sorry, I´m just not used to people praising me."

"You may know much, but you don´t know that he also have eaten a devil fruit." said one of the pirates.

"A devil fruit?"

* * *

After a while they reach a harbor were a really flashy ship was docked with an odd elephant as it figurehead. When they looked into the town, saw they no one around and struck as odd to Nick.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Well, the truth is that our crew is raiding this town at the moment." said one of the pirates.

"What are we going to tell captain Buggy?"

"Don´t know, but we have to do something."

"Hey Nick. I am going to ask that Buggy guy some things. Maybe he know where Luffy is." said Zoro.

"Ok, I´m coming with you."

"No, you stay here and watch over the boat."

"Why?"

"Because we can´t trust these guys, understood."

"Yeah." said Nick looking a bit down.

Zoro left and when he was out of sight, the pirates began to look at Nick with a smirk.

"Now that Roronoa isn´t here we can easily take you down."

"Really now." said Nick with a dark glare in his crimson eyes. A few second later the pirates was sitting down, again beaten to a pulp, grinning nervously like idiots.

"So you are the infamous Dark Born?" said the first one.

"Who would have thought?" said the third.

"Yeah, who would?" came from the second.

"Shut up! You guys be quiet." said Nick, a bit pissed off.

* * *

**Leave a review and if you have a questing, send me a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick sat in the boat, bored out of his mind. It´s only been five minutes since Zoro left but it felt like an eternity. The three pirates watched like he was a loose lion, ready to leap them and eat them. He gave them a glance and they jumped, throwing their arms in random directions. He sighed and looked back into the town, when a powerful sound could be heard. It sounded like several buildings was blasted away by a cannon.

"It´s the Buggy Ball!" yelled the pirates.

"What!?" said Nick before jumping up on the dock and running into town.

"Wh-where are you going!?" yelled a pirate.

"Into town and help my friends! And if you run away with our boat, I´ll make sure that your bones will be pulverized!" he yelled as he ran.

"_Scary!_" thought the pirates to themselves.

* * *

Nick ran and ran but he couldn't find were the shot came from. After a little while he heard another shot and looked back. The cannonball was just a few inches from his face and it hit, leaving Nick headless.

He fell to his knees and stood like that awhile before darkness reformed his head. He quickly took his hands to his face and checked if anything was missing. When he was sure nothing was, he looked in the direction that the cannonball came from.

"Over there." he said before he ran towards said direction.

He arrived at a big tavern where he heard a ruckus from the roof. He used his powers to turn into darkness and gather himself on the roof. A lot of pirates were running around, apparently looking for someone. Nick chose to walk up to Buggy, since he recognized him from his bounty poster. Buggy had his back turned so he didn´t notice Nick walking up to him.

"What happened here?" asked Nick.

"Huh, were you in the bathroom? Those three turned the cannon on us and ran away!" answered Buggy.

"Who?"

"Are you stupid!? Roronoa and that bitch Nami! When I get my hands on them…"

"Did the third have a straw hat?"

"You really are stupid, aren´t you? Of course he had a straw ha…" Buggy looked to see who he was talking to "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Me? I am Nick. Am a friend of theirs."

"Oh, I see well then could you tell them to… WAIT A FRIEND!? MEN, SURROUND HIM!"

The pirates quickly surrounded him and were ready to attack. Buggy looked at him a while before he said "Now tell me where they are or I will rip you apart!"

"You can try."

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I AM…"

"Buggy the Clown. The pirate with a big red nose."

All the pirates were so shocked that they jumped and Buggy literally fell apart.

"Huh?" came from Nick.

"THAT IS IT! MEN, RIP HIM APA…" when Buggy got himself together and looked towards Nick, was he already gone "WHERE DID HE GO!?"

"I don´t know, sir. He just disappeared." answered one pirate.

"That is it! It is time for a double performance!" yelled Buggy and the pirates began to explode in cheers, as three shadows appeared from the crowd. One of them was a fierce looking lion with green fur and a purple mane. On top of the lion sat an average sized man with white hair resembling the ears of a teddy bear. The third was a giant of a man with a height of 3m (9ft 10inch) and had much more muscle on his body than anyone else in the crew. He carried a dumbbell the same size as himself on his shoulder.

"Beast Tamer Mohji and Strong Man Bruno. Bring me Roronoa´s head." ordered Buggy with a smirk.

* * *

Nick was running down a street when he noticed something up ahead. He inspected it from a distance till he realized it was a cage with… Luffy inside! He quickly ran towards him while yelling "LUFFY!"

Luffy looked towards him and yelled "NICK!"

When Nick arrived, noticed he two people that he didn't recognize and a white dog. He took one look at the girl and said "You´re Nami, right?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Nami surprised.

"Buggy told me."

"WHAT!" yelled Nami and the old man.

"You talked to Buggy!?" asked the old man.

"Who are you?"

"I´m Boodle, this village mayor. Are you one of Buggy´s pirates?"

"No, I am Nick and am with the idiot in the cage."

Nick explained what had happen at Buggy´s base and they told him what had happen during and after their escape and that Zoro was sleeping inside Boodle´s house.

"But if you stole the key, then why is Luffy still inside that cage?" asked Nick.

"Chouchou ate it." said Luffy looking down.

"Chouchou?"

"It´s the dog." answered Nami.

A roar filled the air and Nami and Boodle both tensed up.

"W-what was that!?" asked Nami.

"It´s Beast Tamer Mohji. Run for your life!"

Both of them ran as fast as they could, leaving Luffy and Nick behind. Mohji arrived riding Richie and Bruno walking beside him. They stopped up when they were I front of Nick and Luffy.

"Tell us were Roronoa is." said Bruno looking down on Nick.

"Let's make a deal…" said Nick with a smirk "If you beat me I´ll tell you where he is."

"WHAT! What are you doing Nick!" screamed Luffy, looking mad as hell.

"Don't worry captain. I´m not gonna lose."

Bruno looked at him for a moment before laughing with a deep voice.

"I like this guy. I accept the deal."

"Don't do anything stupid, Bruno. It could be a trick." said Mohji.

"Don't worry about it. Even if it is a trick, my muscle will protect me and pound him to dust."

At the closes street corner, stood Nami and Boodle, hiding and peeking from behind it.

"That idiot. That´s Strong Man Bruno, one of Buggy´s top officers. He is said to be able to take a cannonball to the gut and still stand." said Boodle.

"W-why is he so confident?" said Nami, looking scared.

"Let's take this somewhere else." said Nick.

"Why?" asked Bruno.

"It´s easier to go all out without allies around."

Bruno looked at him a while before saying "Very well. Follow me."

The two of them ran off and when they were a couple of blocks away, Bruno stopped up and looked at Nick.

"Let´s begin." said Bruno, raising his dumbbell.

"Couldn't agree more!" said Nick bumping his fists together.

* * *

**The idea behind Bruno is of course a strong man theme fitting of Buggy´s crew. You have probably figured out that he mostly uses power attacks, but he has a couple of tricks up his sleeves, so look forward to the fight in the next chapter.  
Leave a review and if you have a question, send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bruno looked at his opponent with a glare before he leaped at him, dumbbell raised high. The giant dumbbell fell and Nick dodges it by a hair. When it hit the ground was the street partly destroyed, leaving it cracked. Nick tried to get behind him, but Bruno noticed this and swung his weapon against Nick, forcing him to dodge once again. Nick began to run away from Bruno, making Bruno laugh.

"Haha, with your small muscles, you stand no chance against the mighty Bruno!"

Bruno began to swing the dumbell around before throwing against the running Nick. When it hit, an explosion of dust engulfed the entire street. When the dust had somewhat settled, the street looked like it was hit by a small meteor, with some of the houses knocked down. Bruno began to laugh his deep laughter when he noticed something moving inside the dust cloud.

"HAHAHA, good, good that was perfect! You just survived the impact of a 200kg dumbbell! How is it like!? The pain!? The agony!? Come over here so I can finish you off!"

Bruno then noticed something big began to float beside the shadow. The something flew out of the dust cloud, revealing it to be his dumbbell, and collided with Bruno, forcing him back a couple of steps. The dust around him began to withdraw into itself and it revealed that Nick, who was covered with darkness, had absorbed the dust. The darkness disappeared and Nick appeared unharmed by the last attack.

Bruno was baffled and began to yell "W-wh-what are you!"

"Don´t know so let´s call me Darkness at the moment."

Bruno quickly took his dumbbell and gave it a twist, making it split in two parts connected by a chain.

"**Dumb-Chucks!**"

He attacked Nick with a powerful downward smash, creating a dust cloud. When the dust settled, it revealed that Nick was sitting on top of the Dumb-Chucks, smiling. Bruno tried to quickly pull his weapon back so he could throw Nick up in the air, but Nick just turned into darkness, making the attempt useless. Nick gathered himself again and Bruno pointed the tips of the Dumb-Chucks towards him.

"**Muscle Poison!**"

Two pebbles were shot out of the tips of Dumb-Chucks, taking Nick by surprise. As soon as they made contact with Nick, they exploded into cloud of poison gas.

"Now you're dead! That poison is strong enough to paralyze an elephant so it will easily kill someone with a weak body like yours!"

Nick yelled "**Absorb!**" and the darkness began to cover the palms of his hands and absorbing the poison. When the gas was gone, looked Nick at Bruno and said "Only one elephant? My uncle has already tried to kill me with something that could kill a couple."

Nick raised his fist into the air.

"**Gauntlet!**"

He threw his fist down and as he did, a giant gauntlet fell, colliding with Bruno, making a greater explosion than before. When the dust settled was the gauntlet gone and the entire street was completely destroyed, with Bruno lying on ground, totally beaten. He raised his head and asked weakly "What kind of monster are you?"

Nick walked up to him and kneeled before him. Then he placed a hand on Bruno´s head and said "The kind that won´t betray his friends. **10G Black Pressure: Smash!**"

The gravity of Bruno´s head intensified by ten times and was smashed into the ground, leaving big cracks in the street. Bruno was defeated and Nick walked away.

* * *

Nick had walked a while, feeling some side effects of the poison, when he arrived to where he left Luffy. Instead he found Nami and Boodle running around like chickens, a crying dog and a burning building.

"Wh-what are we going to do!?" screamed Nami at Boodle.

"I-I don´t know!" he screamed back.

"Move aside!" yelled Nick as he pushed them aside and ran up to building. He covered his arm in darkness and threw it into the flames.

"**Absorb!**"

The flames began to draw into his arm and short while later, the fire was out.

Nami looked at him with wide eyes before she asked "H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"I will tell you later. Now is the time of silence." he said as he looked towards Chouchou, who still had a little tear in his eye.

"How did you know this shop meant a lot to Chouchou?" ask Boodle.

"The darkness of loss has formed in his heart." answered Nick.

"Darkness?" said Nami, a bit confused.

"The same kind that is in your heart." said Nick while looking at Nami.

Nami tensed up before yelling "O-of course. I hate pirates, since they crush everything precious to others."

Luffy then walked up to them and Nami said "Oho, so you are alive, Mr. Pirate. I was sure that the lion would have killed you by now."

"What are you doing?" asked Boodle.

"WHEN YOUR PIRAT PALS FINALLY BEGINS TO RAID THIS PLACE, CAN YOU GO TO HELL!?" yelled Nami while Boodle hold her back from attacking Luffy.

Luffy looked at her a while before saying "You think you can hurt me?"

Nami was pissed off by this but Luffy just ignored her, walked up to Chouchou and put a bag of dog food in front of him.

He then sat beside him and smiled before said "It was all I could get back from the lion, the rest was eaten."

Nami began to look different on Luffy like she couldn´t believe what she was seeing.

"You fought well with all you got. It´s not like I saw it but I can tell."

Chouchou picked up the bag and walked away. When he had walked a bit, he turned around and looked back at Luffy.

"Woof!" he barked.

"You too!" yelled Luffy in response.

Nami began to laugh lightly and Nick smiled as he thought "_The darkness in his heart has been lifted._"

They looked as the brave little dog walked away.

* * *

**Chouchou is awesome! If I had a dog half as loyal as him, then I would be one of the happiest people on this earth! Before anyone asks, yeah Nick has the power to sense the darkness of living beings, but only when he is looking at them.  
The Dumb-Chucks is just something I made up in the spur of the moment, so I will believe you if says it stupid.  
Leave a review and if you have a question, send me a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody stood still a while before Nami walked up to Luffy and said "Sorry for screaming at you before."

Luffy looked at her a little while before getting up and saying "You lost someone important to you, so you don't have to say anything."

Nami just quietly looked at him with a small smile.

"OOO… I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" yelled Boodle full of anger.

"What!?" came from Nami.

"IT´S MISERABLE, SO MISERABLE! YOU GUYS AND CHOUCHOU ARE FIGHTING WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT…! BUT WHY AS THIS TOWN´S MAYOR, I CAN´T DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT IT!?"

"Wait, mayor, calm down!" said Nami trying to calm him down.

"TO A REAL MAN THERE ARE FIGHTS HE CAN´T AVOID! ISN´T THAT RIGHT, KID!?"

"That´s right, mister." said Luffy with a grin.

"DON´T ENCOURAGE HIM!" yelled Nami to Luffy.

"40 YEARS AGO!" yelled Boodle.

_Flashback 40 years ago_

_A couple ships had docked on the coast of a barren land. The passengers were all villagers who had lost their home to pirates. A young Boodle walked around, looking around before turning around to the other villagers and said "Let's build a new village here and forget our old homes lost to pirates."_

_As the years past the village population increased little by little. Houses was build, store created and docks were made. The villagers worked hard every day and did their best._

_End of flashback_

"AND NOW IT´S A SUCCESSFUL HARBOR TOWN! IT´S A TOWN WE MADE WITH OUR OWN HANDS! IT´S A HOME MADE BY THE OLD!  
THIS TOWN AND IT´S PEOPLE ARE MY TREASURE, SO I WILL FIGHT FOR IT WITH MY LIFE!"

"FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" yelled a faraway voice and as they heard that, all the streets houses were blasted away.

Luffy, Nick, Nami and Boodle jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by the falling houses.

"Grrr, even my house!" said Boodle.

"AH, ZORO WERE SLEEPING IN THERE!" screamed Luffy.

"HEY ZORO, ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" screamed Nick.

They then notice something moving inside the dust and as it subsided, Zoro was sitting up, grabbing his head.

"Yeah, what a wakeup call." he said.

"You are alive!" said Luffy happily.

"… and how is it you are alive?" asked Nami, not believing what just happened.

Boodle looked like he was going to explode when he said "My heart feels like it have been scraped out of my chest!"

"Mayor?" came from Nami.

"DO YOU THINK I WILL ALLOW PIRATES TO TRAMPLE ALL OVER US!? BUGGY HAS NO RIGHT TO STOMP ALL OVER OUR 40 YEARS! I´M THE MAYOR! I WILL NOT LET THIS TOWN TURN INTO HIS PERSONAL PLAYGROUND!  
ALRIGHT I´M GOING TO FIGHT!"

"WAIT A MINUT MAYOR!" screamed Nami as she tried to stop him.

"LET GO OF ME, KID!"

"THOSE PEOPLE ARE DANGEROUS! IT'S TOO RECKLESS!"

"I KNOW IT´S RECKLESS!" he yelled as tears filling his eyes.

Nami just stood there with Luffy next to her, not moving as Boodle ran off.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! BUGGY THE CLOWN!" he yelled.

Nami looked as he ran before saying "The mayor… was crying…"

"Really? I didn't notice that." said Luffy as walked up to Zoro and Nick.

"Is it just me or does this suddenly fell like more fun?" asked Zoro.

"Shishishisi, couldn't agree more." grinned Luffy.

"How can you laugh now!?" asked Nami.

"Don't worry! I like the old guy! I'm not letting him die!"

"Where the hell does that confidence of yours come from!?"

"Our goal is the Grand Line and for that we need that map Buggy has. Will you join us? You need that map too and the treasure…" asked Luffy with an outstretch arm.

Nami looked at the arm a while before giving it a smack and saying "I´m not going to become a pirate, so instead of becoming `partners´, we become `cooperating´, helping each other reaching their goal."

"I´m going too." said Zoro as he got up.

"You! What about your stomach wound!?" asked Nami.

"It´s all healed."

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"What about you Nick?" asked Luffy.

"I got some poison left in my systems, but I can easily fight."

"What! Your poisoned!?" yelled Nami.

"Shall we go?" asked Zoro as he put on his bandana.

"Yeah, let´s go." said Luffy as he cracked his knuckles.

"I´m dumbfounded." said Nami to herself.

* * *

The group was running as fast as they could, when the tavern came into view. In front of it was Boodle, hovering in the air and struggling.

"Fire the cannon!" yelled Buggy.

"Luffy! Save the mayor! I will take care of the cannonball!" yelled Nick.

"Ok."

The cannon fired and the ball exploded. Buggy could feel something was wrong with his hand and as the smoke cleared, the pirates could see two giant gauntlet´s crossing each other making a guard against the cannon fire. They dispersed, revealing Nick kneeling with his back to Luffy, who had removed the floating hand from Boodle´s throat.

"I kept my promises. I have come to beat you." said a grinning Luffy.

"So you came of you own will." said Buggy as he reconnected his hand "YOU ALL ARE SO DEAD!"

"Why are you all here?" asked Boodle as he got up. "This is my town, not yours. This is my war. I MUST PROTECT IT, SO DON´T INTERFERE!"

SMASH. Luffy had smashed Boodle´s face into a building, knocking him out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Nami.

"That was smart thinking, Luffy." said Zoro.

"I agree. If you didn't knock him out, he would probably try to attack Buggy recklessly, getting in our way." said Nick.

"DON´T PRAISE HIM!"

Luffy then turned towards the tavern and yelled "HEY YOU HUGE, RED, UGLY BIG NOSE!"

This made Buggy and his crew, open their mouths wide before he yelled "FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" in anger.

The cannon were fired and Nick got ready to stop it, but Luffy stopped him by putting his arm in front of him.

"Do you think I will move because of a cannonball?" Luffy asked.

He then began to inhale air while saying "**Gum Gum Balloon!**" As soon as he said that, he blew up like a balloon and got hit by the cannon ball. It then bounced back towards the tavern and blew it to smithereens.

"Their numbers has decreased. Shall we start?" asked Luffy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" yelled Nami.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, explain yourself! I don't understand it at all! How did you defeat the lion earlier? And how did you just swell up like a balloon? It´s not humanly possible!"

"Gum Gum… Balloon." said Luffy with pride.

"I AM NOT ASKING FOR IT´S NAME!"

"Hahaha…!" said voice from the rubble.

The dust settled and three shadows appeared. It was two pirates and Richie the lion used as shields by Buggy and a man with a unique hairstyle.

"Their own crewmembers!" said Nami.

"Captain. This is the biggest humiliation we've have ever received under your flag." said the man with the unique hairstyle.

"I´m so mad that words fail me…" came from Buggy, as he put his two shield´s down on the ground.

"Ah…" came from the rubble behind Buggy were Mohji raised himself. "Dammit, I was unconscious. Hmm, Cabaji! What are you doing to Richie!?"

"This kitten? I just used him as shield to make sure my clothes wouldn´t become dirty." said Cabaji as he let go of Richie.

"You bastard!" Mohji then noticed Luffy "AHH CAPTAIN! HIM! HE HAS EATEN A DEVIL FRUIT! HE IS A RUBBER MAN!"

"Rubber man!?" yelled Nami.

"Yeah, wanna see…" said Luffy as he stretched his cheeks.

"A devil fruit… so that´s why he could bounce the Buggy ball back." said Buggy.

A floating hand then took a hold of Mohji´s collar and Buggy said "But if you knew this…"

"Eh…" came from Mohji.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN´T YOU TELL ME!" yelled Buggy as he threw Mohji.

"BUT I DID!" as he flew towards Luffy "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Like hell." said Luffy and when Mohji was close enough, he received a high kick to the cheek and flew towards Nami, who dodge him.

"The fight has just begun."

Cabaji jumped up on his unicycle and began to charge Luffy "As commander of Buggy´s pirates, I will avenge my fallen comrades!"

He was just about to stab Luffy when Zoro jumped in and blocked the attack.

"If it´s swords you use, then I will be your opponent." said Zoro.

"It will be an honor to slay yo… huh?" said Cabaji.

Luffy and Zoro noticed a shadow began to cover them and looked around. It was Bruno, without his Dumb-Chucks, ready to strike and the three of them jumped out of the way, making him smash his fist into the ground. Bruno then looked at Nami and attacked her. Nami couldn't get out of the way in time, but as the strike was about to hit, one of Nick´s gauntlets appeared and protected Nami.

"Bruno! Where have you been!? And what is that thing!?" yelled Buggy while pointing at the giant gauntlet.

"Captain Buggy! I have to warn you!" yelled Bruno.

"I already know that the brat is made out of rubber. Mohji told me…"

"What are you talking about!? I am warning you about him!" he yelled while pointing at Nick.

"Him?"

"I don't know how, but he is somehow Darkness itself!"

"WHAT!?"

"Darkness…" said Nami while looking at Nick.

Nick was quiet awhile, before the gauntlet took a hold of Bruno and he yelled "LUFFY! ZORO! I´LL TAKE CARE OF THIS GUY! YOU HANDLE THINGS HERE!"

"Right!" both of them answered and Nick ran off with the gauntlet following him.

"So…" said Zoro while looking at Cabaji "Shall we begin?"

"Tch…" came from Cabaji.

* * *

Nick arrived at the street where he had fought Bruno earlier and put him down. He saw Bruno´s Dumb-Chucks laying there and Nick made them float towards their owner. Bruno looked fearful at them before Nick said "You are going to fight, right. You are a strong man after all."

These words renewed Bruno´s spirit and he grabbed his weapon and was on his way up, but when he raised his head Nick put his hand on it and said "Good, I hate taking down someone who have lost their fighting spirit. **10G Black Pressure: Smash!**"

Bruno´s head was once again smashed against the ground, knocking him out for good. Nick got up and walked back to where he left the others.

* * *

After walking for a while, Nick could see the ruined tavern and began to run towards it. He then saw Luffy waking Zoro up and he stopped up in front of them.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hey Nick." said Luffy.

"What happened to your hat?"

"Buggy stabbed it."

"Where is Buggy?"

"Over there." said Luffy and pointed towards a tied up bunch of body parts.

"I see. Where is his head?"

"I sent it flying."

"Good."

"Ngh…" came from Zoro.

"Oh, you are awake." said Nick.

"Can you walk?" asked Luffy.

"Not yet. I still feel dizzy."

"That´s understandable." said Nami "It would be inhuman you guys could."

"Why are you including me?" asked Luffy.

"YOU´RE THE WEIRDEST!"

"Excuse me…" said a voice and Luffy and the others looked to see a big group of men and women, all carrying weapons "We are this town´s residents. Do you know what happened here?"

"Ah, good you're here. We were just about to leave whe…" was all Nami said when the man noticed Boodle lying unconscious "AHH, THE MAYOR!"

The group quickly gathered around him and one of the men hold him up while saying "Who did this!?"

"It must be the pirates!" said a woman.

"Yeah, who else!?" came from a man.

"Sorry but I did it." said Luffy.

"What…" said the townsfolk, while looking darkly on the group of four.

"Don´t tell them that!" yelled Nami.

"But you saw me do it, right?"

"Yeah, but still! It´s because you had a good reason…"

The townsfolk pointed their various weapons at the Luffy and asked "Are you with the pirates!?"

"We **are** pirates." answered Luffy, Nami almost fell to the ground sweat dropping and Nick and Zoro burst out laughing.

"IDIOT!" yelled Nami and Luffy defended with "But it´s the truth."

"AFTER THEM!" yelled one of the men and the townsfolk began to run towards them.

Nami and Luffy grabbed the treasure and Nick grabbed Zoro and threw him up on his back before they began to run as the townsfolk gave chase.

"YOU WON´T GET AWAY!" yelled one of them.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE MAYOR!" yelled another.

"Why did you do that!?" yelled Nami to Luffy.

"It´s a good town." came from Luffy.

"Wha…?"

"For their mayor, for just one person… they a getting ready to fight with all they got."

"Yeah, no matter what excuse we give they won´t forgive us." said Nick.

The group made a turn into an alley and the townsfolk was about to follow when…

"WOOF!"

Chouchou stood in the way of the pursuers and wouldn't let them pass.

"Chouchou! Why are you stopping us!?"

"Grrrrr!"

"Move out of the way! Chouchou!"

Too late, Luffy and the group were already out of sight.

* * *

A few minutes later they were down by the docks walking down to their boats. When Luffy saw Nami´s boat, he said "Is that your ship? It´s awesome!"

"You think?" said Nick and Nami, looking at him with sweatdrops.

"Yeah"

"I stole it from some stupid pirates I met on the ocean."

"Hello bitch." said a voice on board the boat and the pirates Zoro and Nick had saved appeared from the deck.

"No way." said Nami.

"You know them?" asked Luffy.

"Sort of…"

"We have a long history with her! Huh, so you have a gang now." said pirate as looked them over. When they looked at Nick they were scared shitless and jumped.

"Hey Zoro." said Nick as he woke the sleeping swordsman on his back "Take a look who it is."

"Huh?" came from Zoro raised his head and began to glare at the pirates, who was scared to death and decided that the smartest thing to do would be to jump into the sea and swim as fast as they could.

"You guys are demons." said Nami and Nick just smirked.

"Maybe… so you were the one they were talking about, huh." said Nick.

"So what."

"Can you control the weather?"

"LIKE HELL!"

"Oh, then you are amazing to predict the weather. Will you become our navigator?"

"NO!"

A little while later they sat sail and were about to leave when…

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU IDIOTS!"

They looked towards the docks and saw Boodle.

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" he yelled with a smile and tear filled eyes.

Luffy smiled and yelled "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! JUST LIVE HAPPILY!"

* * *

When they were out on sea, Luffy told Nami that he had left half the treasure behind.

"WHAT! THAT WAS FIVE MILLION BELLI´S! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Half the town was destroyed, so they need the money to repair it." answered Luffy.

Nami then tried to drown Luffy for leaving the treasure behind while Nick tried to save his captain and Zoro was laughing his ass of.

"Idiot." said Nami with a smile, as she stopped trying to drown Luffy.

"Your smiling." said Nick with a smirk.

"Shut up!" yelled Nami as she tried to punch Nick, but it just passed through him.

"Well, am going to take a nap now." said Nick.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"I still have a small amount of poison in me. Plus I haven't slept since yesterday morning."

"Ok, good nap." said Luffy and Nick fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**That was first part of the Dark Born series. I´m glad that I can move on to Act II and write a bit with Usopp.  
I am going to skip the "Forest of Judgment" part of One Piece since it mostly used to explain the planet that One Piece takes place on.  
Look forward to "Dark Born series: Act II: The Liar and the Black Cat"  
Leave a review and if you have a question, send me a PM.**


End file.
